The Ritual
by anglbetty7
Summary: Buffy waits for Spike at the edege of a pit that used to be called Sunnydale


The Ritual  
  
Disclaimer: A girl can dream can't they? Oh... Ok. everything belongs to the almighty Joss and his crew..All hail the King.blah.blah.blah  
  
Setting: after Chosen..this is what would have happened in my head if Spike didn't go to Angel.  
  
Feedback: As long as you don't tell me to bite the big one, yes please.  
  
She keeps coming.. She doesn't know why, but she does...The same day and the same time every week she comes..Always with a white rose and a chair.. The rose for remembrance and the chair for waiting. She has been waiting for over a month now. She knows she should give up, but that pull is inevitable... So she stands at the edge of what was once her town and tosses the rose in."Miss you Jesse... Miss you Ms Calendar..Miss you Tara.. Miss you mommy... Miss you..."  
  
She trails off at the last miss you. She can't say it. She could never say it. That was her problem in the beginning wasn't it? She never could tell him anything until the end.  
  
I love you  
  
No you don't, but thanks for saying it.  
  
And in the end he didn't believe it..She doesn't blame him.she was a selfish bitch from the beginning. She fought the feeling..She's good at fighting feelings, but now the feelings have won.  
  
She doesn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes..Instead she sits down and waits and thinks back to a month ago.  
  
The bus just pulled up in front of the Hotel and she barely noticed.  
  
"The lights are all out" Xander leans across her "do you think anyone's here?"  
  
As soon as she looks up, she sees a figure coming out of the door with a bunch of boxes.  
  
She peers out the window "There's somebody" and gets up from her seat and heads out of the bus.  
  
"Wesley?" she asks out of a mixture of surprise and relief. Wesley looks startled and almost drops his boxes.  
  
"Buffy? I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Yeah... Well here we are." Xander says from behind her.  
  
Wesley watches as everyone piles off of the bus. "Ah. I see... Let me take you all inside."  
  
As they entered the Hotel lobby Buffy lets out a low whistle "Impressive"  
  
"Yes. well Angel does have good taste. Ah... Mr. Giles" Wesley looks past Buffy to her watcher, "so good to see you."  
  
Faith looks at Willow "Things must have changed since we've been here"  
  
"It's a long story that I will tell you all in a little while" Wesley calls to her and then turns his attention back to Buffy and Giles "I would like to speak to you two privately please."  
  
Wesley went into the office located off of the room... Giles soon followed and Buffy followed reluctantly. Wesley shut the door when she stepped in.  
  
"Where's Angel?" she asked not really caring but figuring she ought to start some form of intelligent conversation.  
  
"Angel? I thought he was with you?"  
  
Giles looked at Buffy confused by Wesley's words. "What does he mean by Angel with you?"  
  
"Allow me to explain." Wesley interjected. "Angel came across an amulet that he was to give to you to help you in defeating the first."  
  
Giles nodded as to say go on.  
  
"Before Angel left, I got a look at the amulet. I knew I recognized it from somewhere." He pulls open a drawer in the desk and pulls out a scroll. Giles looks down and starts to read it.  
  
"This is talking about Shanshu..."  
  
"Precisely... And look. There is the amulet..." Wesley points to a crude drawing on the scroll.  
  
Buffy shrugs "That's it, but what does it have to do with Shamoo?"  
  
"Shanshu..." Giles corrected her. "Shanshu is a prophecy that a vampire with a soul will one day become human and in order to have the prophecy fulfilled, he must be wearing this in the greatest fight of his life..."  
  
Vampire with a soul? The amulet?........... "Spike!!" she jumps out if her seat...  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with Spike..." Wesley began, but it was too late, she was already out the door and in the bus barely hearing the words of her loved ones yell after her...  
  
And that's how it started. She saw Giles and Dawn every now and then and no matter how hard they tried, they could not stop her from her ritual... Willow and Xander eventually stopped coming too. They left to help with the new Slayers..Giles was taking Dawn with him to England next week and invited her along too.  
  
"Maybe I should go..." she said out loud "I have to face it.. He's not coming. The prophecy was a lie."  
  
He stood there.. Watching her talk to herself. watching her in the sunlight...she's never looked so beautiful than she does in the sunlight..he has watched her from the beginning..always the beginning  
  
She stiffens.. Someone's close...she hates people spying on her.. "I hear you, you know..." she pulls a dagger from her thigh...never leave home without it...  
  
"It's nice to see those Slayer reflexes aren't gone" said the voice...  
  
She swears her heart stops.That voice.. It couldn't be.. Her world begins to swirl with the voices in her head.  
  
You always hurt the ones you love pet  
  
I saved you.everyday I saved you  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
"Buffy!" there was that voice again... "Buffy!" She was being shaken.. "Buffy get up!"  
  
She opened her eyes and stared straight into the blue eyes that have been haunting her dreams.  
  
"I must be asleep" she mumbled  
  
"No pet.. Not asleep.. Looked mighty dizzy to me. almost took a header into that gaping hole..."  
  
"Spike?" she asked weakly  
  
"That's me love."  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: Ok.. So the ending kind of stops abruptly, but I like to have the kind of ending where the reader can make up what happens next. Plus it's my first fic, and I might end up babbling if I keep going. Yes.. I promise to write a smutty one : ) 


End file.
